Instantmuffinis und Klatscherschlüpfer
by Linguna
Summary: Was passiert wenn Remus Tonks Klatscherunterwäsche sieht? Lest und habt Spaß!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins ... auch die Klatscherschlüpfer nicht

A/N: Ursprünglich ist das ne Junk-Mail ... ne Mail, die ich meiner Freundin geschickt habe ... zur Ablenkung, von ganz netten OC und AC Büchern. Deswegen auch die desolate Briefform. Habt Spaß!!!

Tonk's Revenge

Hermi ...

Verfluchte Scheiße ... weißt du, ich glaub, ich bin einfach nicht für dieses ganze Dein-ist-mein-Zeug geschaffen ... ich bin Single ... was denkt sich der Mann überhaupt dabei!!!

Ich bin gerade von meiner Mission heimgekommen. Nichts Besonderes, ich habe ein paar Kratzer abbekommen und eine fiese Prellung der rechten Arschbacke, die ich aber meiner verdammten Tollpatschigkeit zu verdanken habe!

Also gut, ich komme heim, d.h. ich bin kurz vor meiner Haustür apperiert. Mad-Eye, der Verrückte hat meine komplette Wohnung mit Antiapperierungszauber belegt, da kommt keiner mehr ohne meinen Schlüssel rein, zumindest will er mir das weiß machen.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause habe ich mir schon mal überlegt, was ich mir zum Frühstück machen könnte ... Honey Dukes bietet seit Kurzem auch Instant-Schokoladenmuffinis an und ich dachte mir, nach so einer anstrengenden Nacht ... wie auch immer. Ich mache also die Tür auf und ich war wirklich groggy und mein Hintern tat verdammt weh, ich fragte mich wie ich da mit meinen Zauberstab hinkommen soll, ich meine, auch bei Heilungszauber und co, ich muss ja trotzdem meinen Zauberstab irgendwie in die Nähe der Prellung bringen damit es was bringt!

Ich mache also die Tür auf, lass sie hinter mir ins Schloss fallen und lehne mich ersteinmal dagegen, ich war wirklich total groggy, schließe die Augen für einen Moment, ich wollte wirklich diese Nacht hinter mir lassen. Es war absolut unangenehm, das Schlimmste war das Wetter, du hast bestimmt auch den Sturm mitbekommen.

Ich habe wirklich nichts weiter wahrgenommen, außer, meinen leeren Magen und meine schmerzende Arschbacke.

Also schlürf ich in meine Küche um die Schokolandenmuffinis rauszukramen, die brauchen immer eine Minute bis sie schön fluffig sind. An nichts denkend, wühl ich also in der Schublade nach der Muffinispackung, ich habe sie auch gloreicherweise fast auf Anhieb gefunden, drehe mich um, mit der Packung in der Hand und wer steht vor mir?

Mr. Lupin!

Ich bin natürlich komplett erschrocken, wie gesagt, ich habe an nichts gedacht, mein Magen war leer, mein Arsch schmerzte. Natürlich zuckt man da ... okay ich ... zusammen und schusselig wie ich bin, lass ich die Muffinispackung fallen, die fährt auf.

In Zeitlupe sah ich, wie 30 Instantmuffinis in die Luft fliegen und sich langsam den Boden nähern. Ich wollte zumindest einen retten, jumpe hinterher und lande natürlich auf meiner sowieso geprellten Arschbacke, neben 30 Instantmuffinis, die sich über die ganze Küche verteilten, auf dem Boden.

Ich verfluchte mein Glück ... Arsch schmerzte schlimmer als vorher, Muffinis waren alle hin, weil durch den harten Aufprall haben alle eine gewissen amorphe Struktur angenommen und Mr. Remus J. Lupin stand in meiner Küche, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ich bis dato nur einmal vorher bei ihm gesehen habe (rate mal wann!!) und sonst eher meinem Cousin Sirius zuschreiben würde.

Natürlich blieb es nicht bei diesem Lächeln.

"Nette kleine Showeinlage!" war alles was er herausbrachte, bevor er sich halb tot lachte!

Was machte er überhaupt in meiner Wohnung?

Seit wann war er überhaupt da?

Spioniert er mir nach?

Was treibt der Mensch da!

Ich war natürlich reichlich sauer (hey, ich bin nicht einmal rot angelaufen). Grummelte nur vor mich hin, und hab mich dann langsam auf allen Vieren hoch gezogen. Ich fing also an die Muffinis aufzusammeln.

Irgendwie muss auch einer meiner Kratzer aufgeplatzt sein, weil Blut auf dem Boden war ... störte mich in dem Moment aber nicht, weil mein Arsch schmerzte, mein Magen war leer, mein Frühstück war hinüber und ich hatte einen lachenden R.J. Lupin in meiner Küche ... kann ein Tag noch schlechter beginnen?

"Was willst du eigentlich hier, Lupin?" ja, ich weiß, das war nicht gerade höflich, aber hallo, er geht in meine Wohnung, Merlin weiß wie er herein gekommen ist, ohne, dass ich anwesend bin, erschreckt mich fast zu Tode und ruiniert dabei mein Frühstück , ich hatte allen Grund sauer zu sein!

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verschwand und seltsamerweise fing er an zu stottern.

"... ähm, also naja ... eigentlich ... Nymphadora, wegen ..."

So, das war dann wirklich zu viel ... er geht in meine Wohnung, ohne, dass ich anwesend bin, erschreckt mich fast zu Tode, ruiniert mein Frühstück und nennt mich NYMPHADORA!!! Das war zu viel, das war einfach zu viel!

Ich ließ die Muffinis, die ich aufgesammelt hatte wieder fallen, sah ihn mit einem, aus seiner Sicht wohl, sehr bösen Blick an, kramte nach meinem Zauberstab in meiner Robe, ging auf ihn los und ...

... rutschte auf den Muffinis aus. Ich lag zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen auf meiner ohnehin schon geprellten Arschbacke und verfluchte mein Leben.

Konnte der Mensch nicht einfach wieder gehen?

Aber, es kommt noch besser ...

"Nymphadora, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Lag da ein klein wenig Besorgnis in seiner Stimme?

Allem Anschein nach musste mein Gesicht nicht gerade freudestrahlend ausgesehen haben.

Wie auch immer. Er kniete sich neben mich (kann er nicht manchmal süß sein g) und entdeckte den Kratzer an meinem Unterarm.

"Mir geht es gut ... Danke der Nachfrage!" und machte Anstallten wieder aufzustehen, aber leider erinnerte mich ein stechender Schmerz, in einer gewissen Hälfte meines Gesäßes daran, lieber noch ein klein Wenig liegen zu bleiben.

Offensichtlich, musste ich das irgendwie laut kund getan haben, weil sich seine Augen verengten und in seiner Stimme tatsächlich (???) eine besorgte Nuance zu finden war.

"Bleib liegen ..." Ein kleiner Heilungszauber, das wohltuende, wärmende Gefühl auf der Haut, als das weiche blaue Licht aus seinem Zauberstab meinen Kratzer am Arm heilte und weg war er ... der Kratzer am Arm!

"Wo noch?" und er fing an an meiner Robe rum zu nesteln und meine Arme zu untersuchen.

Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sich meine rechte Arschbacke dazu entschlossen hatte die nächsten 5 Tage lieber in einem satten Blauton zu verbringen.

Also versuchte ich wieder aufzustehen ... aber meine Arschbacke wollte das nicht wirklich!

Er drückte mich also sanft wieder auf den Boden, sah mich aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an, aus denen jetzt das hämische Lächeln verschwunden war und fragte ein zweites Mal.

"Wo noch?"

Nicht, dass mir eine Person, die mir meinen Hintern hätte heilen können, nicht gelegen gekommen wäre, aber musste es unbedingt er sein?

Wie dem auch sei, der Gedanke daran, dass Remus J. Lupin meinen Hintern heilen würde ließ mich fürchterlich rot werden und bei seiner Reaktion muss ich auch ein verdammt dummes Grinsen drauf gehabt haben ...

"Soll ich suchen?" und da war es wieder ... Sirius gekräuselte Lippen.

Nein, das war zu viel des Guten ... Remus J. Lupin würde nicht an mir "suchen" ... nein, auf keinen Fall.

Ich holte tief Luft und durch verschlossenen Zähnen murmelte ich nur was von meiner rechten Arschbacke.

"Wo?" und Sirius' Grinsen griff auf seine herrlich bernsteinfarbenen Augen über.

"Meine rechte Hinternhälfte!" jetzt ein bisschen lauter und mutiger.

Er musterte mich mit einem kuriosen Blick, ich möchte nicht wissen, was er sich dabei gedacht hat, unterdrückte sich ein "Lächeln" und seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

"Dürfte ich ... das mal ... ähm ... sehen?"

Nein, das ist einfach zu viel für einen Sonntagmorgen, nein Remus J. Lupin sollte mich nicht schon wieder halbnackt sehen, nein, nein, nein ... aber ein Stechen in meinem Hinterteil belehrte mich eines Besseren.

Ich wiedersetzte mich meiner inneren Stimme und streifte meine Robe über meine Schultern. Mein weißes T-Shirt war verdreckt, zuweilen auch mit ein paar Bluttropfen verziert und meine Jeans dekorierten sattgrüne Grasflecken.

Mir kam dann der Gedanke, dass er garantiert nicht an meinen Hintern ran kommt, solange ich noch auf dem Boden sitze und versuchte aufzustehen.

Als er bemerkte, dass mir das so ohne weiteres nicht gelingt, reichte er mir seine Hand und half mir auf (manchmal ist er wirklich schnuckelig hach).

Ich machte also mein Jeans auf und streifte sie mir über meine Hüften, in der Hoffnung, dass DAS für ihn genügt ... nein, meine blaue Hinternhälfte sollte er nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, nein nicht auch das noch!

Und da war es schon wieder ... dieses Siriusgrinsen!

"... wie ich sehe, scheinst du ja wirklich Quidditch begeistert zu sein!" kommentierte er trocken.

Ich folgte seinem Blick und blieb an meinem Schlüpfer hängen ... Baumwolle, weiß, aber diesmal mit Klatschern (gab's im 3er Pack!!! und ich fand die sooo süß).

Ich muss unglaublich rot angelaufen sein, weil ich buchstäblich merkte, wie mir die Hitze zu Kopf stieg. Mir war das so peinlich.

Nach Luft schnappend drehte ich mich um, welch ein Wunder, dass ich nicht zum dritten Mal auf den Boden gelandet bin, schließlich befand sich meine Jeans um meinen Knien und das soll bei mir schon was heißen.

"Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?!" knurrte ich ihn an. Mir war in dem Moment aber nicht bewusst, dass ich ihm meinen fast nackten, blauen Hintern entgegen streckte und da ich nicht weiß, wie mein blauer Hinter aussah, weil ich mich ja so schlecht von hinten sehen kann, kann ich auch nicht wirklich sagen, WAS ich ihm da entgegen streckte ... aber es kamen zumindest keine weitern Bemerkungen über meine Unterwäsche!

Stattdessen spürte ich, wie kalte Finger sich langsam an das Bündchen jenes besagten Klatscherschlüpfers herantasteten.

Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich erzählen würde, dass der Gedanke, dass Remus J. Lupin mir gleich an die Wäsche geht nichts ... ähm ... reizendes hätte.

"Dürfte ich ...!" ein schüchterner Blick aus weitgeöffneten Werwolfaugen ... wer könnte da schon wiederstehen?

"Bedien' dich ... ist genug für uns beide da!"

Bei Merlin, was hab ich mir da nur gedacht.

Offensichtlich nicht all zu viel.

Aber allen Anschein nach, muss dieses offene ... Angebot, irgendwas in seinem Gehirn ausgelöst haben und ich möchte nicht wissen, was es war - selbst wenn Mr. Griffyndor persönlich vor mir stehen würde. Vielleicht spielten auch nur seine Neurorezeptoren verrückt, aber das Rot, das sich in seinem Gesicht einfand, hätte ich - als Metamorphmagus - nicht besser hinbekommen können.

Ich sah also wieder nach vorne, nicht gewillt mit eigenen Augen ansehen zu müssen, wie Remus J. Lupin meinen Klatscherschlüpfer ... sagen wir mal ... deplaziert.

Wieder spürte ich seine kalten Hände, die sich sachte an meinem Schlüpfer zu schaffen machten, gefolgt von zwei leise gemurmelten Heilungssprüchen.

Noch einmal spürte ich die sanfte Wirkung, bevor mich der ziehende Schmerz in meinem Hintern verließ.

"Pitch" ich zuckte zusammen. Was hatte Remus J. Lupin gerade eben getan? Es fühlte sich verdächtig danach an, als hätte er den Gummibund absichtlich zurück schnalzen lassen!

Was um alles in der Welt mixt Molly in ihr Essen!!

Ich muss unbedingt mit dieser Frau einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden!

Mit weitgeöffneten Augen sah ich ihn über die Schulter an ... und bei Merlin, hätte er nicht gerade meine Prellung geheilt und meine Jeans wäre nicht in einer so ungünstigen Position gewesen, ich hätte ihn aus meiner Wohnung gejagt oder verhext oder ihn aus meinem Fenster geworfen ... aber nein.

Dafür sah ich ein verdächtiges Kräuseln seiner Mundwinkel ... Sirius?

"Wie neu!" sein einziger Kommentar.

Ich schluckte hart, holte tief Luft, presste meine Lippen in offensichtlichem Missfallen aufeinander, schnappte meine Jeans, zog sie hoch und ...

"REMUS J. LUPIN ...!" war alles, was ich in meiner Rage herausbrachte.

"Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen ...!"

Und bevor ich mich auch nur rechtschaffen umgedreht hatte, hörte ich wie die Wohnungstür zugeschlagen wurde und ein vertrautes "PLOPP" ... er war weg. Ist einfach abgehauen. Apperiert. So ganz ohne weiteres.

So und da bin ich jetzt.

Meine Prellung bin ich zwar los, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm beim nächsten Meeting entgegentreten soll ... Was ist nur in ihn gefahren ... Molly muss ihm was gegeben haben. Oder Severus? Vielleicht hat er ja was in den Wolfbanntrank gemixt? Ich werde mich auf alle Fälle mal ausgiebig mit beiden unterhalten!

Vielleicht sollte ich auch Geister beschwören, um sicher zu gehen, dass Sirius nicht von ihm Besitzt ergriffen hat!

Weißt du einen Rat für mich H.?

N.Tonks

------Und da war es schon wieder ... dieses Siriusgrinsen!

"... wie ich sehe, scheinst du ja wirklich Quidditch begeistert zu sein!" kommentierte er trocken.

Ich folgte seinem Blick und blieb an meinem Schlüpfer hängen ... Baumwolle, weiss aber diesmal mit Klatschern (gab's im 3er Pack!!! und ich fand die sooo süß).

Ich muss unglaublich rot angelaufen sein, weil ich buchstäblich merkte, wie mir die Hitze zu Kopf stieg. Mir war das so peinlich.

Nach Luft schnappend drehte ich mich um, welch ein Wunder, dass ich nicht zum dritten Mal auf den Boden gelandet bin, schließlich befand sich meine Jeans um meinen Knien und das soll bei mir schon was heißen.

"Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?!" knurrte ich ihn an. Mir war in dem Moment aber nicht bewusst, dass ich ihm meinen fast nackten, blauen Hintern entgegen streckte und da ich nicht weiss, wie mein blauer Hinter aussah, weil ich mich ja so schlecht von hinten sehen kann, kann ich auch nicht wirklich sagen, WAS ich ihm da entgegen streckte ... aber es kamen zumindest keine weitern Bemerkungen über meine Unterwäsche!

Stattdessen spürte ich, wie kalte Finger sich langsam an das Bündchen jenes besagten Klatscherschlüpfers herantasteten.

Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich erzählen würde, dass der Gedanke, dass Remus J. Lupin mir gleich an die Wäsche geht nichts ... ähm ... reizendes hätte.

"Dürfte ich ...!" ein schüchterner Blick aus weitgeöffneten Werwolfaugen ... wer könnte da schon wiederstehen?

"Bedien' dich ... ist genug für uns beide da!"

Bei Merlin, was hab ich mir da nur gedacht.

Offensichtlich nicht all zu viel.

Aber allen Anschein nach, muss dieses offene ... Angebot, irgendwas in seinem Gehirn ausglöst haben und ich möchte nicht wissen, was es war - selbst wenn Mr. Griffindor persönlich vor mir stehen würde. Vielleicht spielten auch nur seine Neurorezeptoren verrückt, aber das Rot, das sich in seinem Gesicht einfand, hätte ich - als Metamorphmagus - nicht besser hinbekommen können.

Ich sah also wieder nach vorne, nicht gewillt mit eigenen Augen ansehen zu müssen, wie Remus J. Lupin meinen Klatscherschlüpfer ... sagen wir mal ... deplaziert.

Wieder spürte ich seine kalten Hände, die sich sachte an meinem Schlüpfer zu schaffen machten, gefolgt von 2 leise gemurmelten Heilungssprüchen.

Nocheinmal spürte ich die sanfte Wirkung, bevor mich der ziehende Schmerz in meinem Hintern verließ.

"Pitch" ich zuckte zusammen. Was hatte Remus J. Lupin gerade eben getan? Es fühlte sich verdächtig danach an, als hätte er den Gummibund absichtlich zurück schnalzen lassen!

Was um alles in der Welt mixt Molly in ihr Essen!!

Ich muss unbedingt mit dieser Frau einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden!

Mit weitgeöffneten Augen sah ich ihn über die Schulter an ... und bei Merlin, hätte er nicht gerade meine Prällung geheilt und meine Jeans wäre nicht in einer so ungünstigen Position gewesen, ich hätte ihn aus meiner Wohnung gejagt oder verhext oder ihn aus meinem Fenster geworfen ... aber nein.

Dafür sah ich ein verdächtiges Kräuseln seiner Mundwinkel ... Sirius?

"Wie neu!" sein einziger Kommentar.

Ich schluckte hart, holte tief Luft, presste meine Lippen in offensichtlichem Missfallen aufeinander, schnappte meine Jeans, zog sie hoch und ...

"REMUS J. LUPIN ...!" war alles, was ich in meiner Rage herausbrachte.

"Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen ...!"

Und bevor ich mich auch nur rechtschaffen umgedreht hatte, hörte ich das vertraute "PLOPP" ... er war weg. Ist einfach abgehauen. Apperiert. So ganz ohne weiteres.

So und da bin ich jetzt.

Meine Prällung bin ich zwar los, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm beim nächsten Meeting entgegentreten soll ... Was ist nur in ihn gefahren ... Molly muss ihm was gegeben haben. Oder Severus? Vielleicht hat er ja was in den Wolfbanntrank gemixt? Ich werde mich auf alle Fälle mal ausgiebig mit beiden unterhalten!

Vielleicht sollte ich auch Geister beschwören, um sicher zu gehen, dass Sirius nicht von ihm Besitzt ergriffen hat!

Weisst du einen Rat für mich Hermi?

N.Tonks

------


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, wie immer.

A/N: Wie kommt man auf so was? Mhh ... irgendjemand hat mal zu mir gesagt, ich würde Schwachsinn anziehen wie Sch... Fliegen! Irgendwie hatte er Recht. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich momentan mit Leuten zu tun habe, die bei dem Satzanfang „Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit ..." zur Melodie von Biene Maja vorm Hörsaal zu tanzen anfangen ... wen wundert's.

Und zu guter letzt sollte ich vielleicht Hellen Fielding für Bridget Jones danken (Faites attention Schleichwerbung: Am 2.12. kommt der zweite Teil in die Kinos ... also, rein und ansehen!).

So ... und jetzt noch ein Brief ... ich hab bald meine - wenn die Sterne günstig stehen – letzte Vordiplomsprüfung ... ihr habt also gute Chance noch mehr solcher Briefe zu lesen ...

Hallo Hermi,

Wieso um alles in der Welt warst du nicht beim Meeting heute Abend?

Wie konntest du mich nur so im Stich lassen?

Ich hab dich ernsthaft vermisst ... ich war sooo allein.

Gut, natürlich war ich nicht sooo allein.

Es waren ja fast alle da, naja, alle außer dir! Dumbledore wollte auch nicht mit der Sprache raus rücken wo du denn seist. Wie auch immer, du warst nicht da und ich hätte deine Hilfe gebraucht.

Ernsthaft!

Im Prinzip war ja alles wie immer.

Ich apperierte zusammen mit Kingsley direkt nach unserer Schicht im Ministerium in einer Seitengasse von Grimmauld Place. Du weißt schon, diese kleine Enge, gleich neben Nr. 10, wo diese netten Leute wohnen, die dann nachts ab und zu im Tigertanga, diesen verdammt sexy pinken Strapsen und Springerstiefeln auf der Veranda stehen und dieses herrlich duftende Kraut rauchen ... wie heißen diese braunen, dickeren Zigaretten ... Moods?

Egal, wir sind halt wie immer dort apperiert und sind die letzten paar Meter gelaufen. Moody wartete schon mit dem Disillusment-Zauber getarnt und grummelte nur was weswegen wir denn so spät dran wären, und er hätte extra wegen mir außen gewartet, damit ich nicht wieder Mrs. Blacks Portrait wecken würde ... ich hätte dafür ja so ein gewisses Talent.

Dieser paranoide Veteran.

Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die Mrs. Black weckt ... ja gut, ich weiß, ich hab dafür schon ein außerordentliche Begabung, aber ich bin bei Merlin nicht die Einzige!

Nun gut, Moody öffnete uns die Tür. Miesmürrisch wie immer. Kingsley, als versteckter Gentlemen, der er nun ja mal gerne sein möchte, hält mir die Tür auf und lässt mir natürlich den Vortritt, wobei er es mal wieder nicht lassen konnte mich mehr oder minder in den Flur zu führen. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso dieser Mann so „touchy"ist. Er kann's einfach nicht lassen. Keine Ahnung, ich sollte vielleicht doch mal mit seiner Frau darüber reden. Oder vielleicht besser nicht? Er tut mir ja nichts, er lauert mir ja nicht in meiner Wohnung auf und vermasselt mir mein Frühstück.

Vielleicht ist er einfach nur so, ich weiß es nicht und ich werde und will es um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht herausfinden. Er ist verheiratet verdammt noch mal!

Nun gut, ich habe es schon lange aufgegeben Männer zu verstehen.

Seltsamerweise gab bei seiner – so hoffe ich es zumindest – nur nett gemeinten Geste Mad-Eye ein noch mürrischeres, missfallendes Grummeln von sich.

Ich drehte mich daraufhin natürlich um. Er war mein Professor beim Aurortraining, wenn ich dieses Knurren schon höre bin ich fast schon wie konditioniert und muss mich einfach zu ihm rumdrehen und sehen was er will. Letztenendes gibt er normalerweise solche Geräusche nur von sich, wenn ich wieder was ausgefressen habe und ich dachte, ich hätte schon wieder was angestellt, mir passiert ja so viel aus Versehen, dass ich es oft gar nicht mehr mitbekomme.

So und da war ich nun, Kingsley schob mich sachte aber bestimmt weiter, während ich mich unbewusst zu Moody umdrehte also nicht sah, wo ich hinlief.

Ich wusste, irgendwo steht dieser verdammte Schirmständer, über den ich schon so oft gestolpert bin, ich wusste es.

Aber als ich mich rumdrehte und in Mad-Eyes' magisches Auge sah, das in diesem Moment schon einen sehr furiosen Ausdruck hatte und ich mich schon automatisch schuldig fühlte für etwas, das ich bewusst gar nicht getan hatte, verfing sich mein rechter Fuß in dieses verdammte gusseiserne Monstrum und ich fiel.

Dem aber nicht genug, ich viel nicht allein, schließlich führte mich Kingsley an meinem Rücken durch die Tür und ich musst mich irgendwie an ihm festzuhalten versucht haben, auf alle Fälle fiel er mit mir.

D.h. er fiel vor mir, denn ich landete ausgesprochen sanft auf diesen wirklich muskulösen, gut gebauten Mann. Allerdings nicht lautlos.

Just in dem Moment, in dem ich versuchte mich von Kingsley los zu machen, schwangen die Vorhänge von Mrs. Blacks Portraits auf und sie begann mit ihrer Schimpftirade:

_Schlammblut, du Ausgeburt dieser Verräterin, du Wechselbalg ..._

Kaum hatte meine verehrte Urgroßmutter ihre liebliche Stimme verlauten lassen, kamen auch schon die anderen aus der Küche gerannt.

Allen voran natürlich Mr. Lupin.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände als er mich in dieser nun doch eindeutig zweideutigen Position über Kingsley sah. Wie versteinert blieb er stehen und ignorierte Mrs. Blacks Getöse.

Während Arthur und Molly nur einen flüchtigen Blick über mich und Kingsley streiften und sofort zu dem Portrait hinhuschten und versuchten es zum Schweigen zu bringen, sah er uns mit einem kuriosen Blick an.

Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was er in dem Moment dachte, aber ich konnte zu meiner Zufriedenheit, keine gekräuselten Lippen ausmachen, die mich so sehr an meinen Großcousin erinnerten.

Ich seufzte und versuchte mich erneut aus dieser prekären Situation zu befreien, als ich feststellte, dass nicht nur Mr. Lupin so grinsen konnte wie Sirius, nein auch Kingsley Shakelbolt hatte urplötzlich diese Fähigkeit erworben.

„Wir sollten das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen – Nymphadora!"hauchte er mir ins Ohr.

Geschockt sah ich ihn an.

Keiner Bewegung mehr fähig.

Moody und Remus mussten das mitbekommen haben – oder wie auch immer, ich weiß es nicht, weil ich ja, wie gesagt, immer noch wie versteinert auf Shakelbolt lag. Ich spürte nur wie zwei kräftige Hände mich links und rechts unter den Achseln packten und mir auf halfen.

„Wir sollten den Schirmständer aus dem Weg räumen!"murrte Moody

„Wir sollten ihn komplett los werden!"verlieh Remus Moddys' Aussage Nachdruck.

Langsam aus meiner Trance erwachend sah ich nach links, wo Moody mir mit unfreundlicher Mine entgegen blickte, dann nach rechts, zu einem besorgt drein guckenden Remus Lupin.

„Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Remus, mehr aus Gewohnheit, bevor er abschätzig auf einen immer noch grinsenden Kingsley Shakelbolt herabblickte und ihm seine Hand reichte.

Kingsley nahm sie dankbar und zog sich daran hoch, nur um mir Auge um Augen entgegen zu stehen.

„Mein Angebot steht – Nymphadora, wir sollten das unbedingt weiter verfolgen, wenn du ..."säuselte er in einer zu süßen, zu lasziven Stimme.

„ ... wieder bei Sinnen bist, SOLLTEN wir mit dem Meeting anfangen!" entgegnete ihm Moody in einem offensichtlich harschen Ton, lies mich los und trat beschützerisch zwischen uns.

Sein Ton war so harsch, dass ich schon fast erschrocken bin.

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich war auch froh, denn ich war nicht der Grund, weswegen er so mürrisch war. Trotzdem fand ich sein Verhalten dezent seltsam, aber gut, er ist ein Mann, ich muss ihn nicht verstehen.

Noch seltsamer hingegen war aber Mr. Lupins Verhalten.

Anstatt mich los zu lassen, blieb er neben mir stehen, meinen Arm immer noch haltend, als ob ich gleich zusammen brechen würde, was ich natürlich nicht tat. Ich bin über diesen verfluchten Schirmständer gestolpert, mehr nicht und mein Fall wurde von diesem mehr als männlichen Mann gebremst, mir fehlte nichts.

Trotzdem blieb er an meiner Seite, sah mich mit einem für mich unerklärlichen Blick an.

„Was?" konnte ich ihn nur fragen, verstummte aber augenblicklich als ich seinen Ausdruck in den Augen sah.

„Nichts!" und mit dieser mehr als knappen Antwort lies er mich urplötzlich los und ging, als ob ich ihn aus einem Tagtraum herausgerissen hätte, wohl eher ein Alp-Tagtraum nach der Mimik zu urteilen.

Ich streifte mir meine Robe glatt und folgte Molly und Arthur, die endlich Mrs. Black zum Schweigen gebracht hatten in die Küche.

Für mich war das schon alles sehr seltsam. Wirklich, ich meine Kingsley war nicht immer so. Er ist erst seit einigen Wochen so. Zwei um genau zu sein. Ich glaube seitdem er von dieser einen Mission aus Leeds zurück ist. Mir wollte seltsamerweise auch niemand erzählen, was das für einen Mission war, geschweigedenn, was dort passiert ist. Ich glaube das weiß nur Moody und Dumbledore persönlich und natürlich Kinglsey, aber von dem ist noch weniger was heraus zu bekommen als von den andern beiden!

Egal, vielleicht muss ich es auch nicht wissen.

Und dann ist da natürlich noch Remus.

Er ist für mich wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, seit dem Zwischenfall letzter Woche. Gut, er hat mich nackt gesehen – fast nackt, ja gut, es war nur meine Hinternhälfte, aber das ist doch bei besten Willen kein Grund wieso er so ... seltsam zu mir ist. Er redet fast nichts mehr mit mir und gestern die Geschichte mit Kingsley, ach verdammt. Ja ich weiß, ich will was von ihm und das auch schon länger. Aber wie kann ich erwarten, dass er von einer schusseligen, tollpatischigen, fast noch Halbwüchsigen was wollen würde. Ich bin so komplett anders wie er. Ich könnte ihm doch nie genug sein. Er ist ruhig, intelligent, bedacht, rücksichtsvoll, geduldig, immer höflich, eloquent, belesen, voraussichtig, also alles was ich nicht bin. Ich bin eher der Elefant im Porzelanladen, unmöglich, dass er sich irgendwann für mich interessieren könnte!

Wie dem auch sei, ich schlürfte also Molly und Arthur hinterher, komplett in meinen Gedanken versunken und mich damit abfindend, dass ein Remus John Lupin nie etwas von so einem Freak wie mir wollen würde, setzte mich auf den leeren Platz zwischen Hestia und Emelie – die beiden waren auch ausgesprochen ruhig, wahrscheinlich haben sie sich darüber verstritten wer die niedlichsten Topflappen häkelt oder so was, was weiß ich, noch etwas, von dem ich nichts verstehe. Die beiden sind aber zumindest nicht so hibbelich und tollpatschig wie ich!

Mir war es um ehrlich zu sein auch ganz Recht, dass sie mich nicht in ihre Diskussionen einbeziehen wollten und sich geflissentlich ausschwiegen, mir war in dem Moment nicht nach Konversation zu Mute.

Ich spürte immer noch Remus Blick, als er mich los gelassen hatte. Ich konnte ihn so wenig einschätzen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich jetzt komplett bei ihm unten durch!

Was soll's ich hätte ihn eh nicht verdient, er ist viel zu gut für so einen Trampel wie mich.

Ich wurde erst wieder aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Moody sich räusperte und mit dem Meeting anfing.

Er erzählte eigentlich nichts weltbewegendes.

Wie denn auch, im Moment ist alles ruhig.

Mit Malfoy und den restlichen Totessern in Azkaban. Gut, es gibt noch mehr Totesser, dennoch bin ich aber der Ansicht, dass auch derjenige, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden muss, einen so herben Rückschlag erst mal verkraften muss.

Wir ja auch – Siruis ... nein, ich will es einfach noch nicht akzeptieren, dass er ...

Ich will darüber noch nicht reden.

Gut, du hast soweit nichts verpasst.

Aber dann, pass auf. Mir kam es ja schon spanisch vor, als Moody eine kurze aber signifikante Pause machte und mit seinem magischen Auge die Reihen durch ging.

„Da die letzte Mission nach Leeds nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht hat, werden wir noch einmal jemanden nach Leeds schicken müssen!"kommentierte er trocken.

Das war es also, Kingsleys Mission ist fehlgeschlagen. Aber war er deswegen so auf Tuchfühlung? Glaube ich fast nicht, außerdem hatte Moody nicht gesagt, Kingsley hätte versagt, sondern die Mission hatte „nicht den gewünschten Erfolg", das sind ja beim besten Willen zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe! Ungefähr so wie Fick-mich-Stiefeletten und Birkenstocklatschen! Also, irgendwas war da faul ... ich bin mir zwar noch nicht sicher was, aber definitiv sicher, dass da was faul ist!

Wieder wanderte Moodys Blick durch die Reihen diesmal sogar mit seinem normalen Auge. Er blieb kurz bei Remus stehen. Aber nach einer kurzen Gedenkpause wanderte er weiter. Logisch, wenn die Mission morgen sein sollte, dann wäre es für Remus sicherlich gefährlich – oder für die Umgebung gefährlich – morgen, sprich heute, ist Vollmond und was wenn Severus ein wenig später als gewöhnlich mit dem Wolfsbanntrank fertig werden würde und Remus ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig erhalten würde? ... Jaja, viele wenn's und würdes, aber du kennst ja unseren paranoiden Meister des Sehens des Unvorhersehbaren und meiner Meinung nach war ihm das einfach zu riskant. Nicht, dass er Remus nicht vertrauen würde, das wohl eher nicht, aber sollte etwas schief gehen und Remus würde etwas passieren oder irgendjemanden würde etwas passieren, während Remus als flauschiger Vierbeiner die Wälder unsicher macht, würde sich das Mad-Eye nie verzeihen.

Dann Snape. Snape ist ja wohl außer Wertung, er wird in Hogwarts gebraucht.

Das Gleiche mit McGonagall – ich kann mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen, auch wenn sie es mir schon so oft verboten hat sie mit Professor anzureden.

Hagrid – für Moody wahrscheinlich keine wirkliche Option. Kingsley hat mir irgendwann mal erzählt, dass Mad-Eye immer noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt ist, dass er so rein gar nichts mit dem Basilisken am Hut hatte. Gut, wenn man Aragog als Haustier hält ... wen wundert's

Arthur. Moodys Blick blieb bei Arthur hängen. Das war bevor er Mollys aufgebrachte Mine zu Gesicht bekam. Er weiß, dass sie seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium sehr verängstigt ist ihren Mann zu verlieren, kann es ihr jemand verdenken? Bei Merlin, sie hat 7 Kinder zur Welt gebracht. Zwei hängen ihr noch mehr oder minder am Rockzipfel, wie sollte sie ohne ihren Mann zurecht kommen. Charlie und Bill sind ja zusammen schon auf Mission in Rumänien und sie weiß nicht, ob sie wieder lebend zurück kommen. Drachen für den Kampf gegen Vol .... du weißt schon wen, einsetzten zu wollen ist nicht unbestritten und das zu Recht. Diese Wesen sind gefährlich!

Und dann ...

Moody sah in meine Richtung.

Meinte er wirklich mich?

Ich blickte nach links, nur um zu sehen, dass Hestia mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung guckte.

Ich blickte nach rechts und sah das gleiche Bild nur von Emelie personifiziert. Was hatte ich nur verbrochen? Ihnen ihren Verlobten ausgespannt?

Dann schaute ich gerade aus, nur um in Kingsleys lasziv lächelndes Gesicht zu sehen ... irgendwas stimmt nicht mit den dreien! Und ich weiß nicht was es ist.

Zurück zu Moody, der mich immer eindringlicher ansah ... er konnte nicht mich meinen!

Oder doch?

Sollte ich wirklich diejenige sein, die Kingsleys vermasselte Tour wiederholen durfte?

„Nein! Schick mich Moody. Du kannst sie nicht nach Leeds gehen lassen!!" Remus war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen.

Moody würdigte ihm nicht einmal eines Blickes und sah mich weiter durchdringend an.

Irgendetwas behagte mir nicht an seinem Blick.

Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass Kingsley unter Umständen nicht umsonst die Mission geschmissen hatte ...

„Vollmond!" war die einzige, kurze und prägnante Antwort, die Moody für ihn bereit hielt.

„Bis dorthin werde ich wieder zurück sein! Du kannst sie nicht nach Leeds schicken, Moody! Nicht allein!"wehrte Remus entschieden ab.

Was war nur mit ihm los?

Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass er mir so wenig zu traut. Verdammt noch mal, ich bin ein Auror, ausgebildet um zu kämpfen und wenn es sein muss auch mit glimpflichen Situationen klar zu kommen.

Moody reagierte immer noch nicht auf Remus.

„Tonks, du gehst nach Leeds. Du wirst morgen früh aufbrechen. Dung wird nachher hier her kommen und dich mit allen nötigen Informationen versorgen! Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet!"

Alle fingen an aufzustehen. Stühle wurden gerückt und das Getratsche fing an.

Ich bemerkte nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Remus auf Moody einredete und er wehement abwehrte ... was zum Teufel ist nur mit allen los? Kingsley, Moody, Remus, Emelie und Hestia ... hab ich was verpasst?

Naja, ich bekomm ja so vieles nicht mit!

„Schätzchen, du solltest bevor du gehst noch was essen. Komm mit, ich hab noch Reste vom Mittagessen, wenn du möchtest?"

Mollys mütterliche Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Molly ...ja ... ja gerne!"irgendwas sagte mir, dass sie mehr wusste als ich. Allem Anschein nach wissen hier sowieso alle mehr als ich. Wie kann das nur sein? Verpenn ich immer die Hälfte von den Meetings?

Kann nicht sein! Oder doch?

Wie auch immer, ich folgte Molly zum Kühlschrank und sah ihr zu, wie sie die Reste einer Kasserole aus dem Kühlschrank fischte, mir was davon abschnitt und auf einen Teller gab. Mit einem kurzen Wink ihrers Zauberstabes, war die Kasserole auf meinen Teller dampfend warm.

Ich wollte schon nach dem Teller greifen, da zog sie ihn mir weg.

„Nein, Schätzchen. Setzt dich doch wieder an den Tisch, ich bringe dir dein Essen gleich rüber. Ich möchte nur noch ... etwas Soße darauf geben!"

Sie suchte offensichtlich nach ein Ausrede, weshalb ich den Teller nicht zum Tisch tragen sollte. Sie vertraut mir noch immer nicht. Zumindest was Geschirr und Kochen angeht

Aber gut, mein Tag war anstrengend genug und ich hatte keine Lust mich mit Molly zu streiten, nicht, wenn sie mir von ihrem Essen anbietet und noch dazu so freundlich ist und erst recht nicht dann, wenn ich nicht weiß, wann ich wieder was vernünftiges zu essen bekommen würde.

Also schlürfte ich ohne weitere Diskussion zurück an den Tisch, setzte mich wieder an meinen Platz und sah Molly zu, wie sie tatsächlich noch Soße über mein Essen kippte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich die Küche geleert. Ich hatte noch mitbekommen, wie Kingsley, Hestia und Emelie gemeinsam rüber in das Wohnzimmer direkt der Küche gegenüber gegangen sind. Arthur hatte sich gleich nach dem Meeting entschuldigt. Er hatte heute Wache bei den Dursleys und sollte Mrs. Figg ablösen.

In der Ecke standen immer noch Moody und Remus und diskutierten. Keiner von beiden schien mich wirklich bemerkt zu haben. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass das bei unserem Alt-Superauror Moody und seinem magischen Auge genauso wenig wahrscheinlich ist wie bei einem Werwolf, der mich schätzungsweise, noch zwei Kilometer gegen den Wind bis auf den Zentimeter genau ausmachen konnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz schienen mich beide zu ignorieren, oder wollten es nicht wahr haben, dass ich immer noch oder besser schon wieder am Tisch saß.

Molly kam mit dem Essen rüber.

„Hier Schätzchen, iss. Du hast morgen ein anstrengende Mission vor dir!"

Und mit den Worten war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden und fing an in der Küche sauber zu machen.

Diese Frau macht aber auch wirklich nie Pause. Wie schafft sie das nur?

Mich interessierte aber in diesem Moment das Essen nicht.

Moodys und Remus Diskussion war ziemlich hitzig und da ich nur knapp zwei Meter daneben saß konnte ich alles mit anhören.

„...Moody, du kannst sie nicht alleine nach Leeds schicken, das geht nicht. Ich habe mich für diese Mission eingetragen. Du weißt wie Kingsley wieder zurück gekommen ist, sie machen ...!"weiter ließ Mad-Eye ihn nicht reden.

„Shakelbolt ist ein gut trainierter Auror, er hätte sich nicht um den kleinen Finger wickeln lassen sollen. Er ist selber schuld. Was ihm passiert ist, muss nicht zwangsweise ihr auch passieren und außerdem möchte ich, dass sie morgen Abend wieder zurück ist!"

Harsch! Eindeutig harsch! Hatte Moody noch einen anderen Tonfall parat?

„... und was wenn nicht? Was wenn sie so zurück kommt wie Kingsley oder noch schlimmer?"

Konnte ich mich irren oder war Lupin tatsächlich besorgt. Aber doch wohl nicht um mich, ich musste mich verhört haben.

„Lupin, sie ist eine erwachsene Frau und einer meiner besten Auroren. Sie ist fähig diese Mission allein und erfolgreich durch zu führen!"

„Lass mich mit ihr gehen, Moody!"

Remus John Lupin, bat Mad-Eye Moody mich begleiten zu dürfen?

Das konnte doch wohl so nicht sein!

Und außerdem, was fällt diesem Mann überhaupt ein? Ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen. Moody hatte Recht, ich bin fähig diese Mission - was immer sie auch beinhalten mag – allein und erfolgreich durch zu führen.

Das war jetzt eindeutig der Punkt an dem ich einschreiten musste.

„Remus! Moody hat Recht! Ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich schaff das!"

Ich klang bestimmt, so hoffe ich zumindest.

Beide Männer sahen mich wie von Sinnen an – hatten sie mich tatsächlich noch nicht bemerkt?

Schließlich verzogen sich Mad-Eyes Lippen zu einem zaghaften, aber dennoch zufriedenem Lächeln. Er sah wieder Remus an, zupfte kurz – wie ein Cowboy – zur Verabschiedung an seinem zerknitterten Hut und ging.

Remus war wütend. Ich konnte das an seiner Körperhaltung ausmachen.

Den Kiefer angespannt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, der Blick stierte zur Tür, aus der gerade eben Moody gegangen war.

Er kochte innerlich, oder ich müsste mich schon sehr geirrt haben.

Plötzlich wandte er sich mir zu.

„Ich gehe mit dir! Egal, was dieser paranoide Auror denkt!"

„Nein, ich gehe alleine! Ich bin sehr wohl im Stande diese Mission allein durch zu führen, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Hör auf mich so zu unterschätzen!"

Es sprudelte nur so aus mir heraus. Ich war wütend. Wie konnte er mich nur so sehr wie ein kleines Kind behandeln. Verdammt noch mal, ich bin ein Auror und ich bin vielleicht keine 37, aber definitiv kein Kind mehr. Was sollte sein Getue von wegen, er gehe mit, egal was Moody sagen würde!

„Du bist genauso stur wie ..."

Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine schmerzverzogene Grimasse. Wutentbrannt sah er mich an, bevor auf den Absätzen kehrt machte und verärgert aus der Küche stapfte.

Jetzt stitz' ich da und schreib dir. Molly kramt immer noch irgendwelches Geschirr zusammen und verzauberte es, damit es sich selbst abwäscht.

Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was mich auf dieser Mission erwartet oder was ich zu tun habe und von Dung ist auch noch weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Verdammt noch mal, wieso ist auf Männer so wenig Verlass.

Du hörst wieder von mir, wenn ich aus Leeds zurück bin.

Viele liebe Grüße

Tonks


End file.
